<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Us Become Ghosts by AshenStardust</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560626">Let Us Become Ghosts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenStardust/pseuds/AshenStardust'>AshenStardust</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Running Away, Sex, Smut, Takes place a little before season 1, Unrequited Love?, but like its also a one-shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenStardust/pseuds/AshenStardust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader runs after she gives in to Hannibal's affections. She fears her complicity involving his crimes, but he does not let her disappear so easily.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hannibal Lecter/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let Us Become Ghosts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This won second in that little poll I did. I hope you enjoy &lt;3 .</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sighed as you lied in bed next to him. “I’m sorry.” You said it to the ceiling. “This can’t be anything more than an affair. I should have told you before we started.”</p><p>“Nonsense. I didn’t give you time to do more than consent.” He paused and his pause ticked on into silence. “May I ask why?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>He turned. You felt him settle again on his side. His eyes burned like fire across your skin. “Why can this be nothing more than an affair?”</p><p>“I…” Ah this was more embarrassing than you thought it was going to be. He gave you the time you needed to gather your courage. “I am already attached to you. I fear anything more would become unhealthy.”</p><p>“I am quite fond of you as well.”</p><p>You smiled and turned your head to look at him. You turned on your side to mirror him. “I’ll have to leave sooner rather than later. Can I be selfish in the meantime?”</p><p>“What would you like?” He seemed amused by your question.</p><p>You pretended to think of your request as you eyed him. “Another orgasm or three.”</p><p>He hummed as he considered your request. “Perhaps.” You furrowed your brow at that, but he was on top of you again before you could question him. You forgot how fast he could be sometimes. He pressed you onto your back. His lips went to the skin of your neck. By now the red marks he’d made earlier had either faded or remained. In the absence of those marks he made more. </p><p>One of his hands stayed near your head to support his weight. The other went to your cunt. He’d insisted on cleaning you after your coupling, but you were still wet for him. Feeling your wetness pulled a groan from him and you felt his teeth sink into your skin. It wasn’t enough to maim and you arched into the feeling. </p><p>His fingers gathered your wetness and he began to press circles into your clit. You gasped and writhed. He caressed your face and shifted his weight and forced your eyes to meet his. You understood his command and obliged him even as he kept his fingers woven in your hair.</p><p>“Please Hannibal.” You were not above begging. He slowed as he read you. His fingers and his lips weren’t keeping you on edge. He was keeping you aroused. You groaned and arched when his probing fingers dove deeper and pressed into the sore flesh of your vagina. His attentions there still elicited pleasure.</p><p>His thumb pressed into your clit and he drove you to the edge then. You grasped at him. Your eyes never left his even as your face contorted in pleasure. He pulled away completely before he drew your orgasm from you. You sagged and shuddered in the aftermath of losing sensation. You whined a complaint at him but didn’t dare to move your hands. The glint in his eyes kept you frozen in place.</p><p>“I hate to leave you unfulfilled, but I want you to return to me.”</p><p>You didn’t speak as your breathing calmed. Inane tears prickled your eyes. “Hannibal. I am sorry.” You turned over and got out of his bed. Your clothes were neatly folded were you left them, and you began to redress.</p><p>He didn’t move to stop you. He didn’t move from the bed. You weren’t stupid enough to think he was letting you go. “You say you are sorry, but you have not yet told me what you are sorry for.”</p><p>You cringed and you pulled your sweater over your head. You spared him a glance. His intensity was at once terrifying and enticing. “I could love you.”</p><p>“Is that so bad?”</p><p>“You could not love me in return.”</p><p>You fled then. You were clothed, you had your purse and your car keys. Your car started on the first turn. You drove away and you did not look back. Returning to your apartment was unrealistic. Hannibal was stronger and smarter than you. The only way to be free of him was to leave and never come back.</p><p>Ten months passed. You settled within the first three. You stayed in the states but traveled and backtracked and went underground a few times. You changed your name and found a quiet job in your field.</p><p>Your doorbell ringing after sunset was not an occurrence at your new home. You had done well enough for yourself to afford a house. You rose, knowing what was on the other side of your door but denying its truth. You opened the door. </p><p>“Hannibal.” His name fell from your lips more in wonder than fear.</p><p>“I found that I could love you. That I do.” He stood in your doorway and you moved aside so he could enter your home. “You’ve done well for yourself,” he complimented as he took in the state of your home. It was tidy and fit your needs perfectly. There was no excess. </p><p>“Thank you.” Your voice was soft. You closed the door and followed him into your house. He turned on you as you both stood in your kitchen. </p><p>“You were supposed to return to me.” He sounded like he was scolding you.</p><p>“Well I didn’t go to anyone else.” Your one-time affair had been your last sexual encounter. For a time, your running had disallowed you to even think about someone else. Then, as you settled, you found you could not think of anyone else.</p><p>“You prefer the denial?”</p><p>You closed your eyes as you remembered his fingers on your flesh. “I prefer living.” Your brazen words were not matched in tone or intensity. You had, essentially, whispered them. </p><p>“But you did not tell anyone.”</p><p>“I could love you, and I do,” you echoed.</p><p>“Plenty who have loved have turned in their loved ones.”</p><p>“Not my kind of love.”</p><p>“Nor mine.”</p><p>You swallowed and returned your gaze to his. “Why did you come here?”</p><p>“To claim you.” The surety in his words sent a shiver down your spine. </p><p>“How do you plan to do that?”</p><p>He stepped toward you and you did not have the heart to step away. A flicker of a smile pulled at the edges of his lips. “If you were to die, then I would surely have to go with you.” While you appreciated the sentiment, you were still not entirely sure he didn’t plan on killing you then or in the near future. </p><p>He closed the rest of the distance between you. His hands were greedy, and his body pressed to yours. You had never before known desperation from another person before. Not like this. He had missed you. The realization and the crashing of his lips to yours took your breath away. He pressed you against the nearest wall and devoured you.</p><p>Your clothes were shed, and his, and the mess of them unnerved you. He did not allow that. His only vice was control. But when he paid it no mind you felt yourself sink back into him and your surroundings fell away. His hands kneaded the flesh of your breasts and wandered. Your own hands traveled his skin, memorizing the feel and shape of him because you had not before and that had been a regret.</p><p>He pressed his fingers into the backs of your thighs and lifted them so you were spread and helpless. You gripped him with your thighs and leaned against the wall. One of his hands disappeared so he could line his cock up with your entrance. He sheathed himself inside you in a fluid thrust and set a slow pace.</p><p>You shuddered around the feel of him. The drag of his length against your walls brought a moan quickly to your lips. One of his hands pressed into your ass to keep you hoisted on the wall. His other went to your cunt and his fingers were light and unforgiving on your clit. </p><p>Your orgasm met you in moments. Your fingers dug into the flesh of his shoulders and arms and you cried out. You leaned into him as you shuddered through the aftermath. You pressed your face into where his shoulder met his neck. “Easy, love, I have you.” His words were soothing in your ear before his teeth found your neck and this time, as he bit you, he did break your skin.</p><p>The pop of your skin breaking was unnatural in your ears. He was quick to pull his face away from you. And the speed of his thrusts increased. His mouth returned to the wound he made and as he lapped at the blood pooling in the indents of his canines his thrusts stuttered and stopped as his orgasm took him.</p><p>“Come home with me.” He pulled away enough to look into your eyes. You saw desperation and raw emotion. His vulnerability made you feel powerful even as tears burned in your lungs and behind your eyes.</p><p>“It’s dangerous for us to be together,” you countered. He pressed softly into your legs to prompt them into falling. You supported some of your weight, but you had to rely on Hannibal to support most of you. He set you down on your couch.</p><p>“Then I will move here.” You raised a brow at that but said nothing. Hannibal crouched before you. He looked debauched. “I do love you, and I will not bear to be away from you again.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :) .</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>